


Need You Now

by Violetcarson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, Femslash, Fluff, Short & Sweet, destiel femslash, spn femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetcarson/pseuds/Violetcarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is kinda drunk and kinda lonely and she'd really appreciate it if Cas would answer her damn phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

“ _It’s a quarter after oooone, i’m all aloooone and i neeeed you nooow,”_

Dean spins around the room, stumbling against the dresser. It slams into the wall, and she winces. But hell, Sam’s a heavy sleeper, she’s probably fine. And if not, too damn bad. Sam can suck it up and deal, because she has terrible country songs to lipsync. Also she’s kind of drunk. Who cares.

She flops onto the bed and listens to the song draw to a close, the last couple notes on the piano trailing off. Shit, even the instrumentation in this song sounds all wistful.

She starts it over.

It’s not like Cas hasn’t been gone this long before. She still manages to flit off for days at a time, even without her wings. She’s just translating an old Greek text for one of Krissy’s girls who’s been flushing out a bunch of lamia that had starting eating drunk tourists in Vegas. 

But she hadn’t answered when Dean called earlier, and the fight they had earlier that day was stupid, but it wasn’t so stupid that Cas couldn’t  _pick up her cell_ , just once in a while. It’d been almost a week since she left, and Cas hadn’t been gone that long in almost a year.

So Dean’s drinking. And singing shitty pop-country love ballads. Sue her.

Lady Antebellum’s just getting to the kinda lackluster guitar solo when the bedroom door opens and Cas comes in.

She’s got blood on her shirt. 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean stumbles to her feet, and then she’s running hands over Cas, feeling out the injury. “Shit, Cas, where are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Deanna.” Cas closes her hands around Dean’s fingers, presses them against her chest. She doesn’t comment on their tremble. Beneath her fingers, Dean can feel her heartbeat. It’s still a wonder sometimes, that she can feel all that Cas is contained beneath this skin that wasn’t hers for so long. But that counselor from Minnesota is just as gone as Cas’ Grace. All that’s left is human flesh, breakable, developing a couple slight frown lines over her brows, and filling out softly now that she doesn’t have to push her stolen body to its limits.

Dean doesn’t pull her hands free, collapsing her arms slowly until she’s pressed against Cas, face buried in the other woman’s neck. “Fuck Cas, you come in covered in blood in the middle of the night. And you didn’t answer your fucking phone.”

Cas sighs, lifts her face, and presses a soft kiss against Dean’s chin.

“I’m sorry I worried you. There was a cat, injured on the side of the road. Struck by a vehicle. I had to transport it to an animal hospital. 

Dean groans and wraps Cas in her arms. A cat. Of fucking course Cas would be late getting home because she had to rescue an injured animal. How very typical.

"Did the cat make it?” she murmurs, threading a hand through Cas’ hair.

“For now. I’ll return to the hospital tomorrow to check on her.”

Dean grunts. She can see where this is going.

“Cas. We aren’t getting a cat.”

Cas shifts guiltily.

“Cas I’m serious. We don’t need a cat.”

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas clears her throat, which doesn’t make her voice any less raspy. She always sounds like she gargles rocks instead of the cinnamint Listerine on Dean’s bathroom counter.

“I may have told them that I would pay for the cat’s bills, and collect her if she survives. It was the only way to ensure she receives the best treatment. And of course I’ll make absolutely sure she’s a stray,” she hurries to add. “I will not steal someone’s pet from them.”

Dean rolls her eyes.

But still. Cas hasn’t been home in a week, no one’s hurt or likely to die any time soon, and they’re all so happily retired.

And Sam’s a heavy sleeper. 

Maybe she can let the whole adopting a cat thing slide. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr.](clearancecreedwatersurvival.tumblr.com)


End file.
